


Les anges ne vont pas au Ciel

by PerigrinTouque



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Child, Experimentation, Human Weapon, Tragédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Les Arrancars ne devraient pas être des enfants, ils ne devraient pas se trouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Son innocence a été sacrifiée. Personne ne cherche à comprendre la vraie nature de Wonderweiss.





	Les anges ne vont pas au Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> J'aime les personnages secondaires, les oubliés. D'autant plus que l'histoire de Wonderweiss m'a énormément touché. Comment se fait-il qu'un enfant puisse devenir un Arrancar alors qu'ils le deviennent par amertume de leur vie humaine ? Que cache son histoire ?  
> Bonne lecture.

Les anges ne vont pas forcément au Ciel.

Pourtant Wonderweiss en a toutes les apparences. Sa force réside dans sa grande pureté, immaculée et brute. Fruit d'expérimentation, il n'en est pas moins vivant. C'est peut être un Arrancar artificiel, néanmoins son enveloppe se constitue de chair bien réelle.

Dernier né de l'armée d'Aizen, le jeune garçon demeure unique. Pièce aboutie, arme de destruction totale, enfant sacrifié sur l'autel de la mégalomanie.

Créature sans âme dénuée d'émotion.

Qui est-il en vérité ?

Pour son maître, juste un objet d'extermination massive, pour les autres de son espèce, un dégénéré raté, pour Tōsen, un être à son effigie vierge de toute mauvaise intention.

Et pour lui-même, que représente son image ?

Possède-t-il la faculté d'au moins se rendre compte de sa propre perception ?

Les anges n'ont pas forcément d'ailes.

Wonderweiss ne communique pas. Isolé du reste du monde, du sien, il semble perdu dans sa bulle. Il reconnaît son créateur mais cela s'arrête là. Il obéit sans concession, sans se poser la moindre question. D'ailleurs il en est bien incapable.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi irréelle, elle en serait presque comique. Un comique pathétique qui ne fait rire qu'Aizen. Lui, choisit pour l'enfant. S'il lui dit que les méchants s'avèrent être les Shinigamis de la Soul Society, l'Arrancar les détruira parce que se sont les ordres. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est né sur cette terre de désolation, aride et glacée.

Il ne parle pas, encore une fois ce fait le coupe des autres qui l'entourent. A le voir on pourrait croire qu'il s'en moque, ne se rendant compte de rien. Le petit blond suit les plus grands à travers le palais blanc, sans comprendre les tenants et aboutissants qui se jouent à côté de lui.

Petit être fragile en apparence, il attend son heure bien tranquillement.

Les Espadas le prennent de haut, au mieux ils l'ignorent, au pire le rabrouent. Comme celui aux cheveux bleus qui le toise en ricanant, ou comme le grand maigre qui affiche un sourire à faire peur en le bousculant. Celui qui a deux têtes lui fait un peu peur, par contre celui à l'air triste qui passe son temps à dormir le laisse en paix. Parfois, Wonderweiss croise ses yeux, dedans s'y loge un grand désappointement. Mais il ne peut analyser ce qui traverse les iris mornes du Primera.

Les anges sont presque toujours des martyrs.

Le petit blond reste une pièce maîtresse dans le plan du roi du Hueco Mondo, son pouvoir l'obligera à se sacrifier. C'est le prix à payer pour le succès escompté. Heureusement pour lui, il ne devine pas ce qui l'attend.

La douleur, il ne la connaît pas. Pas encore tout du moins.

Le combat, il a été crée pour ça.

Le meurtre, il n'aura aucun état d'âme.

La mort, il ne la verra pas venir.

La paix, il n'a pas besoin de la goûter.

Quelques fois, Aizen lui donne une marque d'attention, aussi infime soit-elle. Son sourire affable s'étend sur ses lèvres mesquines et sa main ébouriffe les cheveux platines. Il le flatte comme on le fait d'un chien, offrant une friandise pour contenir une sauvagerie latente.

Afin de parvenir à ses fins, l'ancien Capitaine a sacrifié bon nombre de choses à Wonderweiss. Sans lui demander son avis, bien entendu. Que représentent les aspirations d'un jeune Hollow ? Rien.

Sa raison nuirait probablement au dessein de Sôsuke.

Sa mémoire lui ferait défaut, s'il se rappelait de son ancienne vie d'humain à tout hasard.

Son intelligence pourrait l'amener sur le chemin de la réflexion, chose qu'honnit Aizen, ne souhaitant pas que ses subordonnés pensent par eux-mêmes.

La parole, trop dangereux, il pourrait alors s'exprimer et peut être contredire le maître tout puissant.

Les anges sont innocents.

Avec son allure fragile, Wonderweiss n'attire pas la suspicion. Quand il se rend dans le monde des humains, tout s'efface autour de lui. Il vaque à ses occupations comme un enfant le ferait. Intéressé par la faune et la flore qui l'entoure.

Sur cette terre, la vie occupe chaque parcelle d'air, de terre ou de mer. La végétation, les animaux l'intriguent, tout est matière à découverte.

Les combats qui font rage l'importent peu. Cette libellule happe plus son attention. Au moins ici, les êtres vivants semblent plus gentils pas comme chez lui.

Avant de devenir cet Arrancar aux terribles pouvoirs, le blond angélique était un humain, emporté dans le désert de sable à cause de sentiments amers. Les autres l'ont oublié, mais les enfants aussi peuvent se transformer en bêtes assoiffées de rancœur. Personne ne s'est amusé à connaître l'histoire de vie de Wonderweiss, dans le fond, qui cela intéresse-t-il ?

Certainement pas les Espadas qui lui crient après. Encore moins Aizen qui le surveille de ses yeux inquisiteurs et non plus Gin qui se divertit de cet étrange créature qui ne fait que de crier.

Un hurlement s'élève dans le ciel clair de la Terre.

Wonderweiss attaque enfin, guidé par ses pulsions primaires. Son instinct lui dicte de se battre.

Les anges n'obtiennent pas l'absolution.

Pendant que le corps fracturé du petit Arrancar se déchire sur le sol pierreux. Pendant que les flammes ardentes de Ryūjin Jakka calcinent l'intérieur de son corps, pendant que sa tête enfle, Wonderweiss connaît la douleur pour la première fois de sa vie. La seule expérience qu'il fait se traduit par supporter une souffrance gigantesque.

Mais après tout, les anges ne pleurent pas, non ?

Non, le petit vagit de sa voix éraillée comme pour se faire entendre. Le seul son qu'il puisse émettre.

Aizen ne se soucie déjà plus de lui et encore moins de son appel désespéré.

Personne ne lui avait expliqué que son combat s'avérerait aussi tragique. Au final, il a sacrifié toutes ses facultés pour rien, pour une chimère inaccessible. Les autres ne le regrettera pas, parce qu'il sera catalogué inutile et défectueux. Une expérience inaboutie de plus.

Maintenant que son âme part en cendre, où résidera-t-elle ?

Wonderweiss aurait tant aimé toucher un peu de quiétude du bout des doigts, comme cette aile de papillon qui lui chatouille la joue. Il aurait adoré sentir la fragrance printanière de centaine de fleurs des champs, savourer la fraicheur d'un ruisseau éclaboussant sa peau blême. L'enfant aspirait peut être à se divertir avec quelconque ami ou compagnon d'infortune.

Qui pourra lui offrir ce cadeau ?

Dorénavant, son âme se trouve ternie pour l'éternité et nous savons que celles-ci ne méritent pas de fouler l'herbe verte de la Soul Society.

Les adultes mentent, les anges ne montent pas toujours au Paradis.

****

FIN


End file.
